Move Closer
by Melie
Summary: Songfic, Greed/Kimblee.


**Titre : **Move Closer

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre :** Alors c'est du Yaoi et c'est une Songfic.

**Couple :** Devinez.

**Chanson :** "Move Closer", de Sonique.

Ed : Et les paroles sont un peu répétitives je trouve.

Mélie : Naon, juste un peu.

Ed : Tu t'es pas trop cassée la tête sur ce coup là. Avoues.

Mélie : J'avoue.

**

* * *

Move Closer.**

_Oh you're so far away_

_I can't share anything with you_

Zolf Kimblee était par définition un être froid, distant. De plus, tout le monde le craignait. Personne ne lui parlait, de peur de se retrouver en petits morceaux dans les secondes qui suivaient.

A part Greed. Premièrement, Greed ne craignait rien. Et puis, il aimait beaucoup l'Alchimiste, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Quelque chose chez lui l'attirait.

Ce n'était pas facile. Quand il daignait répondre, Kimblee se montrait glacial.

_So come on over here_

_For a moment before it's too late_

Mais l'Homonculus se décourageait pas pour autant. A chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait, il adressait la parole à l'humain.

Il trouvait toujours des prétextes. Cela l'amusait. Et puis, au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas.

_I got no more time_

_For sitting around_

_For sitting around, fantasizing_

Cependant, Greed n'était pas très patient de nature. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il le voulait rapidement. Etant donné qu'il voulait toujours tout, il aurait du être habitué à l'échec, mais ce n'était pas, pas du tout, du tout, le cas.

_So I want to_

_So I want to_

_So I want to_

Car il était l'Avidité incarnée. Il voulait tout. Argent, gloire, pouvoir, tout.

Et il voulait Kimblee.

_So I want to feel you_

_So move a little closer_

La première fois qu'il avait voulu murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate, il s'était retrouvé un peu éparpillé dans la pièce.

Mais qu'est-ce que Kim pouvait être sexy, une fois couvert de sang.

_I want to touch you_

_So move a little closer_

Peu à peu, cela devenait plus aisé. Greed devenait plus prudent. C'était un peu comme un jeu.

D'abord, il avait posé sa main sur celle de l'Alchimiste. Ainsi, il ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Il s'y était pris un peu trop rapidement pour toucher son épaule. Cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. Mais, un peu plus chaque jour, un peu plus chaque heure, Kimblee se laissait amadouer.

Parce que, en fait, pour lui aussi c'était un jeu.

_Feel you, so move a little closer_

_I want to touch you, so move a little closer_

_Oh, you're so far away_

_I can't share anything whith you_

Alors que tous les autres discutaient, jouaient aux cartes ensemble, Kimblee restait au bar. Il ne buvait pas, il ne disait rien, il restait juste là.

Et Greed restait avec lui. Il se levait du canapé et allait s'asseoir sur le tabouret juste à côté. Puis il parlait, ou tout du moins essayait d'engager la conversation.

_So come on over here, for a moment before it's too late_

_I got no more time, for sitting around, fantasizing_

Mais, à la longue, cela l'agaçait. Et Kimblee le sentait bien. Il le sentait très bien, et cela l'amusait.

C'était un jeu.

_Said I got no more time, for sitting around, fantasizing_

_Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming_

Dans ce cas, il y avait des règles. Et il pouvait les enfreindre.

Oui, il pouvait les enfreindre. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Fallait pas trop le chercher non plus.

_And I can't wait another day,_

_Got no more time to waste_

Quand il prit ses poignets pour l'empêcher de nuire, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate éclata de rire. Greed s'y attendait, et stoppa ses moqueries en l'embrassant.

_I want to kiss your face again_

_And your body in every place_

_Well, I got no more time for sitting around, fantasizing_

Il était temps qu'il ait ce qu'il voulait, pour une fois.

_Said I got no more time, for sitting around, fantasizing_

Et il l'eut.

_Touch me, feel me_

Greed ne tarda pas à lâcher les mains de l'humain. Qui de toute manière attendait tout cela.

_And I want to touch you all_

_And I want to feel you now_

_And I want to give you everything_

_I want to give you everything_

Les yeux d'or de Kimblee avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant. La lueur qu'ils projetaient dans la nuit…

Son sourire… troublant… mais pas pour Greed.

Greed aimait cette folie… il aimait ce risque, le risque que Kimblee ait une soudaine envie de le faire exploser… il aimait ce regard dément qui ne le quittait pas…

_Feel you, so move a little closer_

_I want to touch you, so move a little closer_

_Feel you, so move a little closer_

Le lendemain, Kimblee se montra aussi distant que s'il ne c'était rien passé.

Exaspéré, pour lui montrer qu'on n'oubliait pas si facilement une nuit passée avec Greed, l'Homonculus profita du premier moment où ils furent seuls pour le plaquer au mur et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

_I want to touch you, so move a little closer_

Kimblee caressa légèrement la joue de Greed, puis éclata de rire.

_Feel you, so move a little closer_

Il fit mine de s'en aller. L'Homonculus le rattrapa par le bras et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête, tandis que l'humain lui réservait son sourire le plus provocant.

_I want to touch you, so move a little closer_

_Feel you, so move a little closer_

_I want to touch you, so move a little closer_

Greed se rapprocha et lui parla à l'oreille, tout bas, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de s'éloigner.

C'était lui, et lui seul, qui commandait, ici. Non mais.

_Oh you're so far away_

Si froid, si distant, si muet.

Mais si attirant.

_I can't share anything with you_

Si différent de toutes les personnes qu'avait connues Greed. Si arrogant, en un sens.

Mais si attirant.

_So come on over here, for a moment before it's too late_

_I got no more time, for sitting around, fantasizing_

Si agaçant, quand il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Quand il n'écoutait pas une de ses paroles. Quand il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Bref, tout le temps.

Mais tellement, oh, tellement, tellement attirant, tellement désirable.

_Feel you, so move a little closer_

Greed tentait de l'apprivoiser maintenant, de lui faire parler de son passé, de ce qu'il aimait…

En vain, bien entendu.

_I want to touch you, so move a little closer_

A chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Greed prenait Kimblee dans ses bras. Il tentait de remplacer la violence par une sorte de tendresse. Prenait les mains de l'Alchimiste, les embrassait, suivait le contour des dessins avec ses doigts.

Et Kimblee riait, se moquait.

_Geel you, so move a little closer_

Greed voulait maintenant comprendre. La folie. La violence. Le regard. Les explosions. L'homme.

Qui en fin de compte ne l'attirait pas que physiquement. Pas que par ses regards insolents. Pas que par sa distance provocatrice.

Il le fascinait.

Greed voulait savoir, voulait tout savoir de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait le corps, il voulait aussi l'âme. Maintenant qu'il avait le présent, il voulait le passé.

Il voulait tout savoir, tout avoir, il voulait…

_I want to touch you, so move a little closer_

Il voulait… il voulait tant de choses… tant de choses.

Kimblee se moquait de lui. Il était également attiré par Greed, sans quoi il l'aurait tout simplement ignoré, et pas manipulé comme il l'avait fait… du moins l'Homonculus l'espérait-il.

Mais il refusait de se confier réellement. Traumatisme? Simple envie de l'énerver?

Greed voulait savoir.

Mais il voulait tant de choses.

Et il avait déjà obtenu tellement.

**

* * *

**

Fin.

**

* * *

Greed : Ouais, donc en gros Kim se ballade avec un écriteau "Viole moi" sur le front.**

**Mélie** : . . . si tu veux.

**Greed :** Mais je veux, je veux.

**Ed :** C'est facile ça tu veux tout!

**Greed :** Eh oui. En tout cas… _bras autour des épaules de Kimblee_ propriété privée.

_BOUM_

**Greed (recomposé) : **Mais je plaisantais, crétin! Enfin non c'est pas vrai, mais c'est quoi cette manie de tout faire exploser à tout bout de champ!

**Kimblee :** Une manie, comme tu le dis si bien _smile_

**Greed :** Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire à propos de l'écriteau?


End file.
